


On that old Road...

by Dankest_Writer



Series: Darkest Dungeon, an Eldritch infestation. [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankest_Writer/pseuds/Dankest_Writer
Summary: The call of Coin, glory and Atonement is a powerful lure, two men in particular are called to a troubled hamlet to be hired as Mercenaries, however, on the road towards this ailing town, they find themselves setback.(This is the first of my many Darkest Dungeon Fanfictions)





	On that old Road...

Dismas coughed violently, his eyes slowly opening as his senses returned, the last thing he could remember was the Stagecoach lurching violently, the sound of cracking wood before his head cracked against something hard. Grunting, he tried to focus on his surroundings. He was partly wedged under a splintered wooden beam, the remains of the now destroyed stagecoach laying in pieces all around him. Grunting with annoyance Dismas crawled his way out from under the wood, managing to get out the wreckage and crawl a few feet away before steadily climbing to his feet. Breathing hard, Dismas Surveyed his surroundings, noticing a particular, armored figure still buried in the crash.  
Dismas sighed as he held his head with one hand and stuffed the other into his jackets pockets, feeling a rush of relief as he felt the familiar leather gripped handle and wooden stock of his Knife and Flintlock. keeping his weapons in his coat for now Dismas strolled towards the still unconscious Knight that lay before him. Dismas hadn't said a word to the man before the crash, so the name of the metal clad knight was a mystery. With a grunt Dismas began the difficult task of dragging the heavy man out from under the rubble, hoping he was still breathing.

Reynauld gasped as his senses returned, his body lay sitting against a tree and his helmet was set beside him. He blinked hard, looking around and seeing the rubble of the Stagecoach, before seeing the shady, armed man that stood nearby, a knife and Flintlock in hand as he gazed past the trees. Reynauld recognized the man, he was the same man who rode in the stagecoach with him. With his back turned towards the knight, Reynauld felt a soreness in his arms from the crash that pained him as he tried to stand, his grunt getting the attention of the shady man  
"Your Alive."  
"I believe so...What happened?"  
"Stagecoach crashed, horses ran off and left us alone."  
"Damnation..." Reynauld cursed as he stood, grabbing his helmet as he looked at the man, who now faced him with his weapons in hand. the man had a thick coat of earthly colors, as well as a red bandana that wrapped around his neck hiding his lower face.   
"I think I saw a blade in the rubble, want help fishing it out?' The man offered, Reynauld nodded as a agreement.  
"Before that, Im Reynauld, a crusader." He said, extending his gloved hand towards the shady man, after a moment of hesitation, he shook his hand back  
"Dismas."

Reynauld dug his old sword from the rubble, a old Longsword that, despite its disrepair, was still sharp and deadly. Now that they were armed they began down the old road again, ancient cobblestone and weed covered stones falling underfoot. The woods that surrounded the road were thick and dark, jagged branches jutted out overhead, blocking out the sun itself with green, ghoulish fungus and mushrooms grew nearly everywhere, not to mention the copious grave markers that dotted the sides of the road.

"You think we're far? From the town I mean." Dismas said, beginning to speak   
"Dont know, we're far from any city or other town, but this road must lead to civilization." Reynauld responded, his helmet was on now and despite the weight of the armor, he kept pace with the lightweight Rogue that accompanied him.  
"Hmph, could be possible that we were lied too, whole thing might have been too good to be true..."  
"The Job? Dont say that, we've just got some bad luck so far, the Light will gui-"  
"Shush!" Dismas suddenly hissed, Reynauld stiffening up and stopping, raising his blade as Dismas peered ahead   
"...Move to tree line, theres a ambush up ahead." He suddenly whispered, Reynauld looked at Dismas with distrust in his eyes, though hidden behind the helmet  
"How-"  
"Gunpowder in the air, and I saw a glint of steel in the trees ahead, now move!" Dismas hissed out through his teeth, not waiting for his companion to follow as he quickly moved out from the road, moving to the side of the road and slipping into the trees. Cursing under his breath, he dashed off to follow with a prayer  
"Light guide me.."

Now moving down a thin, overgrown path the two were dead silent, stalking ahead in the dark path. The Sun was up overhead, but the branches from the trees were so thick it looked as if it was dusk rather then dawn. Dismas Stopped for a moment and readied his Pistol and Knife, Reynauld getting his longsword readied as he stalked further. Rounding a corner behind a tree they suddenly ran straight into a man! He wore Scale and chain mail armor with a green hood over his head, two rusted short swords filled his hands as he yelled out in surprise he immediately attempting to slash Reynauld the moment he saw who they were. Reynauld raised his longsword in defense, the blades clashing in a brief spark of metal, throwing the Brigand back, Dismas gripped his knife tight, Slashing at the bandit and creating a deep gash into his exposed arm, sending blood flying as the sharp knife cut through Sinew and vein. 

The Bandit cried out in pain, growling in anger, but before he could react again Reynaulds longsword cleaved downwards through the air, slicing straight into the mans Skull, causing a sickening crunch to ring out as his head split. Grunting, Reynauld planted a foot upon the now dead mans chest and kicked his body away and off his blood soaked blade. They both breathed heavily for a moment, before Dismas Cursed   
"Bastard was loud, if he has friends, they'll know we're here."  
"Lets not dally then, the sooner we get to safety, the better."

Stepping over the dead body, they continued down the side path towards whatever was ahead, passing by clusters of trees, fungus and gravestones. Suddenly Reynauld spotted a tent up ahead, set up on the edge of a not very steep hill. Stepping onto the clearing Reynauld began towards the tent, until a gunshot exploded from the air, causing nearby crows and ravens to burst off in surprise. Pain jolted through Reynaulds arm as a musket bullet strikes his arm, ripping through the armor and into the flesh underneath. Gritting his teeth to fight back the pain, Reynaulds wounded arm fell useless to his side, struggling to hold his blade with one hand, he turned towards the direction of the gunshot, Dismas already having his gun pointed in that direction, just as they both saw what could very well be their death.

A massive man strode out, bigger then both Reynauld or Dismas by a longshot, he easily was the size of two men! He wore no armor over his chest, with scars and scabs covering much of his skin, a green hood over his head signified he was one of the brigands aswell. In his hand was a crude Whip, made of leather and metal spikes tied to the tip, the source of the gunshot itself came from another Brigand who hid behind the monster of a man, he wore a green cloak and hood, aswell as a scarf which hid his lower face while he clutched a discharged musket. He was attempting to reload the musket he had fired upon Reynauld as the large man bellowed with a crude laugh

"Damn it!" Dismas yelled outloud, pointing his pistol towards the Musketman and firing, the bullet sailing through the air and striking the smaller bandit in the chest, making him cry out and stagger back, dropping his gun as he held his chest. Reynauld grit his teeth, feeling the blood from his wound trickle downwards towards his hand. Nontheless, with a iron grip with his still functioning hand, he slashed hard at the massive Bandit, creating a deep gash across his chest. Stretching from his Abs to his shoulder, however it only wounded the monster of a man, who raised his whip and struck down towards Dismas, who barely managed to dodge the spiked lashes from his crude weapon.

Stepping fast, Dismas counterattacked the large man, stabbing forward with all his strength as he pushed his feet off the ground, just managing to reach his neck and stab the dagger through his scarred flesh, Blood squirted out like a fountain, getting onto Dismas' coat and face as he ripped the knife out, the man gurgled, blood squirting everywhere as he fell to his knees, and then the ground with a loud THUMP. Dismas breathed hard, before moving back to Reynaulds Side

Reynauld kept his sword in his still useful hand while his wounded arm hung at his side, he looked at the monstrously sized body and sighed.  
"How far can the town be now?" he said, biting his tongue to ignore the pain  
"..Id say about a few minutes walk now." Dismas said, before pointing down across the hill. In a break in the trees both of them could see the roofs of buildings, even a church tower over the infected woods not that far away.  
Reynauld couldnt help but laugh a little, starting to move again as he did  
"Praise the Light..."  
"Yeah yeah, sure..."


End file.
